Jasper's Mistake
by HelenaRoseWay
Summary: Jasper's gift will get the better of him. What will happen when he adopts?
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper's Mistake**

**This is my first, so give me your worst R&R please!**

**I unfortunately do not own anything****. All hale Stephenie Meyer the true owner of everything twilight. **

**Chapter 1 First Day of School**

**BPOV**

"Hi I'm Allison. Welcome to Eleanor Roosevelt High School!" said an annoyingly perky voice behind the Cullen clan as they walked in to their new schools office.

When all 6 members of the young Cullen family turned, Bella saw Allison's breath catch in her throat, and then exhale slowly.

_Is it good? _Bella thought to Edward.

She looked up at him and he nodded, and mouthed "Later"

Bella smiled at the girl. "Hello I'm Bella Cullen, this is Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale." she said as she motioned to each person as she said their name. "We have just moved from Washington, and are very pleased to meet you."

As Bella's words entered Allison's ears, she began to snap out of her trance. Her thoughts must have been good, as Edward was trying to hold back laughter.

"Yes well the Cullen's and the Hale's, yes I believe I do have you on my list of new students, ah yes here it is. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice are seniors is that correct?" she asked in a slightly dazed voice.

"Yes! We are finally seniors!" said Emmett punching his abnormally large fist into the air, scaring poor Allison so bad she jumped a foot into the air.

Rosalie did not look pleased as her husband made a fool of himself this early in the meeting of a human. He at least waited after the five minute mark, not the three. At vampire speed, Rosalie said "Emmett cut it out."

"Alright, and Isabella and Edward, are in their Junior year, correct?" Allison flinched slightly expecting to here Emmett speak loudly once again, but her face turned into surprise as she heard Edwards velvet voice.

"That's correct." said Edward.

"Ok, so now let's get your schedules set up, so you can get to you first period class. Who wants to go first?" Said Allison. "No takers, well then we'll have to do it alphabetically, let's see. How about Alice? Now for all seniors the required classes are math, english, economics, and a foreign language. At Eleanor Roosevelt High School the languages offered are Spanish and French. Now let's look at your transcript. Alice you will need to be put into Pre-Calc. As your grades were exceptional last semester, in fact all four of you do. AP English for you guys too. None of you have studied economics before, so it might be hard, and we offer tutors if your having trouble. Now Alice what would you like to study for a foreign language?"

Alice looking sweetly at the office representative said "I can already speak fluidly in both of the languages offered, can I just add another elective that I haven't studied before?" and of course for good measure one of her brilliant smiles.

"No I'm sorry you have to take a language class." Allison said in a stunned voice from the force of Alice's smile.

"But all of us have had tutor's for foreign languages when we joined Carlisle's family." she said sweetly.

"Now hon I know repetition is boring beyond belief, but the only way any of you can get out of it, is to out speak your teacher. So if you would like to do that, then just tell me what language teacher you would like to take on, and you can go to their class today, and if you beat them, then I'll let you pick another election." said Allison firmly.

Alice smiled. "Fine if I must."

"Alright now what other classes do you want to take? There are 6 periods in the day and 4 are taken, so you have 2 open elective choices. It looks like all of the elective classes are not full at the moment, so you may have your pick. Let's see there's Home Economics, Interior Design, Drama, Stage Craft, Accounting, Computer Graphics, Teen Living, Adult Living, Hospitality/Tourism, Athletic Conditioning, Weights, Advanced P.E., Industrial Mechanics, Wood Manufacturing, Art, Advanced Art, Pottery, Chorus, Band, Music Appreciation, Guitar, Psychology, and the school newspaper. All of these are offered to Juniors and Seniors, so each of you will be able to pick 2 out of the 23 electives offered, so there is hopefully something within your interests offered here." she said. "So Alice what will it be?"

"I'll take Interior Design and Drama." she said in a perky voice.

" Ok. Here's your schedule. You can go to your first period class now."

"Thanks! Bye guys I'll see you at lunch!" she said while walking off practically bouncing with excitement.

"Who's next? Bella?"

"Um I'll take Band, and I guess the newspaper." said Bella completely unsure of herself. Behind her Edward chuckled.

_What? _she thought.

Edward answered at vampire speed. "Nothing love, but Band?"

_What your so good at the piano I thought I could learn an instrument, and maybe you could learn a new one, so we'd be together? _She thought back.

"Ok Bella here's your schedule, you can go to fist period now." said Allison.

"Thank you. See you later." she said as she walked through the office door.

Before she turned the corner she heard Edward say "I'll take Band and Music Appreciation."

** This is just to get it started i promise it'll get going in the next chapter. That's it for now, remember it's my first one, so please review and tell me what you think. I can take constructive criticism so give me what you've got! Review Please!**

**It's right there! Hit the button!! You know you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok now don't get mad at me, but this is another filler 2. Sorry I just couldn't do what I want in one chapter so I had to do it in two. I have written one during class, but there's a snow day tomorrow, so I'll have time, if I can steal the computer from my sister. Ok something I forgot to put in the summary: this takes place as if everything went as planned in Breaking Dawn, no unplanned pregnancies, and no Italian vampires knocking at their door. Please don't expect Renessmee to come up, because she isn't going to. Sorry if I disappointed any one, but if you review *Hint Hint*, then I could probably get your idea's worked in. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does. That lucky girl. **

**JPOV**

"Lunch is the same thing wherever we end up huh Jasper?" said Edward in a very bored tone.

"So what do we want to do tonight? After homework of course." said Bella.

"Oh I know I want a rematch from the fight we had last night." Said Emmett. Of course he would. Bella still hasn't hit the year mark yet, so of course Bella wanted to beat Emmett at everything strength related while she still can.

"Maybe tomorrow I don't feel like beating you again, then have you in a bad mood for the rest of the night." said Bella.

"Yes I agree." said Rosalie.

_Hmm, _Jasper wondered, _I wonder if I can go to Central Park after school. It's quite cloudy. I just want to go alone today though, that's the only problem. If Alice finds out she'll want to go shopping, and I just went with her yesterday. Maybe I'll go shopping without her, and get her something, but she cans still see the future, so shopping wouldn't be good if I wanted it to be a surprise. _

"I think what you desire could be obtained, Jasper" said Edward.

"Really do you think I can?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I believe I can contain her for a few hours, and I may be able to stop her form having her visions so whatever you do will be a surprise. "Edward said in a dry tone.

Jasper say Alice's face go blank and the n she suddenly yelled "You're going shopping without me?!!!"

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, and has a sort of cliff hanger. *Hangs head in shame* just promise you'll forgive me *Drops down to knees* please? And please review! They seriously fuel me! If you want to know what jasper does then reviewing helps, plus I'm also open to ideas. And for all those who alerted this story, please, please, pretty please with sugar on top, tell me what you like about it. Please? Ok sorry done with the begging *wipes hand across forehead* wow that is sad, sorry just review please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter, just because I love the people who DIDN'T review I'm very sad I got one review for the for the last chapter I posted, and she's one of my best friends. A big shout out to Amanda! I'm going to post this because I have unconditional love for all my readers. Even though they let me down *sob*. BTW JPOV is all of his thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything. Now I'm depressed, thanks for making me say it. **

**JPOV**

No matter what people think, I'm not a loner, I just like being alone, that's all. I like walking around without someplace to be, feeling other people's emotions, that feel so trivial to me, that I just couldn't care. Like the man walking by the bench I'm sitting on. He's feeling worried, probably because his girlfriend's mad at him or something. And that lady walking by with her kid in a stroller. She's feeling so happy to have a child that is alive and well. I wish I could adopt. Oh well I must move on to my favorite place in central park the bridge that goes over the mini river that goes through the park. 

No one knows that this is my favorite place. Edward and Emmett think that the square in the middle of central park is my favorite place, because that's where the big skating tournament, is held. They're wrong though. Oh look my favorite bench in the whole park. Ah look at the calm water. I feel at piece every time I come here on my own. Yesterday I made the mistake of taking Alice with me, to try to show her the calmness that I love, but instead she filled me with excitement for shopping that I promised her afterwards. 

Wow. Here's a first a woman sat down next to me with her newborn child. She's very tired, but happy that she took her son down here. I wish I had someone that I love that I could share this with. So much serenity surrounds this place. I wonder what I will get Alice when I go shopping. I hope Edward's good to his word about keeping Alice from seeing what I get her. I wonder what she's doing to keep her mind off of me. Oh well I'll find out later. Ah a ton of love for the baby came from the lady sitting next to me. Oh how cute her son is giggling. Why can't I have a son? Or even a daughter for that mater? Oh weight I'm a vampire. That's why. I'm also the weakest link in the Cullen family. Even Bella is doing better than I am and she's only half a year old. You know what I'm going to adopt. No matter what it takes. I want a son or daughter. I wonder what Alice will think? 

**(A/N: now we're going to back up a little bit and do after school in Alice's POV)**

**APOV**

I can't believe Edward is making me do yoga. He says it'll clear my head of all thoughts and visions, but seriously. He is even making me do yoga in gym clothes, because he wouldn't let me go shopping. It's so not fair, so Jasper wants to be alone. That's fine, but I can't go shopping for yoga clothes that's insane. 

"He wants to do something nice for you, and buy you something. Can't you respect that?" Edward yelled from his and Bella's room.

No I can't, well yes I can, but I don't want to.

"Well too bad. He hasn't given you a surprise present in over half a centaury, and that's because you were so preoccupied with finding the nearest mall that had a Macy's in it." Edward said. 

"Is that true Alice?" Bella said.

"Yes, It is, but I was only concentrating so hard, because I was having a fashion emergency in the middle of Death Valley." said defensively. 

"And what was your emergency?" asked Bella.

"Well, Jasper and I had stopped about half way between San Diego and Vegas, and well he ripped my clothes, so I had to wear his shirt till I could find a decent store to buy a shirt." 

"What do you mean by a decent store?" 

This time Edward answered. "They passed 40 gift shops, before she got to Macy's." Bella laughed.

"Oh shut up Ed-" 

"Alice no your not supposed to be looking at the fu-. What is he doing? What why?" said Edward

" What's happening?" asked Bella.

"He's adopting." said Edward and Alice at the same time.

Sorry about the cliffy. If you review I might not do cliffys any more! Questions to be answered. Will Jasper adopt? Will Alice get there in time? Will the baby be a boy or girl? To be continued. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter. Everyone should go and thank my new beta brokennecksandbrokenhearts for helping me through my retardiness. **

Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight, but I do own my very awesome converse. 

Chapter 4

"Alright Mr. Hale please sign here, here, initial here, and finally sign here." said the lady behind the desk.

"Thank You." Said Jasper

He was in an office outside of New York, filling out adoption papers. Jasper knew that Alice was on her way with Edward and Bella because of all the calls and text messages that were flooding into his phone. He finally just turned it off.

"Now let me show you the children." said the lady "Would you like a son or a daughter?" 

He had thought a lot about this, and decider on a daughter, because Alice would love dressing her up. "I would like a daughter if possible."

"Oh yes we have many girls here. What age would you prefer?"

"As young as you have."

"We have a girl that was dropped off on our door step last week. She's about two weeks to a month old. We have yet to name her."

"She sounds perfect." he said excitedly. "May I meet her?"

"Of course she's in here. We've been calling her Ann, but it's not final. She'll probably be a hard case when she gets older, because she is literally an orphan. We don't know who left her, and we would probably have to do a blood test on every American to find out who her parents are. That means no birth certificate, so you'll have to go to court." she said babbling a little.

"So she was left alone outside your door, with no legal papers?" Jasper said trying to get his story strait.

"Yes." 

"Did they at least leave a note?"

"Yes, actually. Usually there is no note, but this time we were lucky."

"May I see it?"

"Yes of course I'll go get it." she said a she backed out of the plain wood paneled room. 

"Just a minute."

Jasper looked at the 20 some cribs holding children from the age of a few weeks to at least up to two years. Every child was up except for his beautiful daughter. She was sleeping peacefully. 

"Now what to name you?" he mused. 

"Here's the note. You may keep it if you want."

"Thank you." Jasper looked at the note it read:

Dear our darling baby girl,

Even though this breaks our hearts, we must leave you here. It is a relatively warm night so you'll be fine. We promise, when we have our lives set on the right track again, we will come back to this orphanage, and look you up and see how you are doing. We will pray every night, that the family who chooses to adopt you will take better care of you than we have in the short time that you have been in the world. No we have not abused you in any way, but we at this time of the writing of this letter, have no money to raise you on, and we are ashamed of what we have done in the past, and now we are paying for it. We love you from the bottom of our hearts, and we will think of you everyday until we die. We are so sorry, take care. 

Love,

Your Mother and Father

Jasper looked up from the letter. Then looked at his daughter. "She has found a good home, and she has the most wonderful family she could ask for."

"Yes I'm sure she does, but-. Oh look at the time, I'm sure you want to get going, or you'll be stuck in traffic."

"Oh yes I'd better get going." said Jasper in a daze.

"Oh wait one more thing. What are you naming her?"

"Abigail Alice Hale." he said "Abby for short."

"Thank you we'll be over to your home in a week's time."

"Thank you I'll see you I a week." As Jasper walked out, he saw a jar collecting money for the orphanage. He put 1,000 dollars in it, because that was all he had at the moment.

**Hope every one liked it. New Chapter soon, so keep an eye out. **

**Once there was a rabbit who had a bad habit of picking his nose with his hairy toes, and if you don't review I'll set him after you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here it is. sorry it's been a while, i've had finals, and they've taken up all of my time. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything. No wait i own the rabbit, no wait, that's shannons. dang it.**

**Chapter 5**

**APOV**

"I can't believe it!" I kept muttering to myself. "Why, why, wh-"

_A baby girl sleeping in a crib in a badly lit wood paneled room._

"What was it Alice?" only Bella asked because Edward had seen the vision with me.

"He's found a baby girl." I said slightly awed. "She's beautiful"

"Alice Snap out of it." said Edward in a slightly raised voice "that baby is human, If any of us becomes hungry, while that baby is in the house, that baby is dead, Alice. You know Jasper's self-control isn't up to a human's scent 24/7. Not to mention Bella, yes she has been doing very well for her age" he paused to put his hand over hers, "but I don't want to take the chance."

"Yes Edward I know all of this, I was just having a motherly moment." I said irritably.

He groaned "Why, Alice why did you just say that. Now you want the baby."

"Yes I do want the baby, but I want Jasper to be happy more, and if he kills the baby he'll be the most depressed vampire that ever lived, even worse than you before you met Bella, and trust me that was bad, but he'll try to go suicidal." I flinched away from the thought into another vision.

"_Oh wait one more thing. What are you naming her?"_

"_Abigail Alice Hale." he said "Abby for short."_

"Abigail Alice Hale" I said in awe "he named her after me."

"Alice snap out of it." said Bella, as she slapped me across the face "We are going to get Jasper, and talk him out of adopting that innocent child." she said firmly.

"He's never going to listen." I said "He has chosen to adopt her, and he is determined to keep it that way."

"Didn't you say that your visions are not definite? If we go and stop him, it will change the future correct?" asked Bella. As she finished, Edward groaned. He knew what I was thinking, and he knew I was right.

"What?" Bella asked looking confused.

Edward answered since I was looking for Jasper. "Her visions are as strongest they have ever been. The clarity of them is actually hurting her brain. The last time they've hit her that hard, was when you wanted to become a vampire. It was nonstop for her ever since I had met you, and even when I … left you, you still wanted to be a vampire, maybe even more."

I looked at Bella; she had an apologetic look on her face. "Oh I'm so sorry, Alice, I had no idea that they were hurting you so much. I wish I knew, so that I could at least try to want it a little less."

"I knew you couldn't have, so I never said anything." I said grabbing Bella's hand that Edward wasn't holding.

"Oh Alice," she said

"I'm sorry for breaking up this sweet love fest here," said Edward "but we've found him."

As he said that I got a vision, and let me tell you the future is not pretty.

**I hope you liked it. Review please!**

**Oh yeah, before i forget (oh good song!) go and check out my one-shots i wrote. Emmett's Favorite Song, and So Beautiful.**


	6. AN

_**Hi everyone**_

_**Im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Sorry that I havent updated in forever, and that this isn't an update. **_

_**I just want to know your opinion. **_

_**Should I continue the story???????????????????????**_

_**Or should I drop it altogether????????????????**_

_**Or should I give this story to someone else????????????**_

_**I know what I want to do with it, but im lazy and never type up the chapters. I want to know your opinion so please review and tell me what you think. I'll also set up a poll so go to my profile and check it out. Please tell me if you want me to continue. **_

_**Thanks a ton,**_

_**casey**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Otay here it is it's finally done well the chapter anyway tee hee make sure you read the AN at the end!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ah pure bliss. I have my daughter Abby, in my arms, in the back of the cab, then of course the driver had to shatter with his irritability, that is probably due to the traffic jam. Somebody had apparently abandoned a black Porsche Panorama on the road.**(Pic on Profile)**Wait wasn't that the car Edward got yesterday? Oh no there's him Bella and Alice walking along the crowded sidewalk smelling me out. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.

Suddenly the car door opened on the right side . "Yes Jasper, Oh Crap is right." said Alice in her scary voice. "Get out of the cab" she said and I obliged. "Now go get in the car."

I slowly walked the three blocks to the Porsche, and go in the back. Alice sat next to me and Bella sat next to Edward in the front. Abby sat on my lap. Once Bella was in we sped off toward the house.

"Why Jasper?" Alice demanded. "I can see Emmett doing this, but not my, who I thought was level headed, husband" I kept quiet as she went on "How could you do this to yourself to you family? Think of Bella! She's not even a year old, yes she as done extremely well, but can we chance the risk?" I felt the rage of her, as she looked at me, but I cold feel her soften when she looked at Abby. I looked down at the blonde curls on her head. Why didn't Alice like her? I thought to myself. Doesn't she see the possibility of a shopping trip? Of a hundred shopping trips? I heard Edward chuckle.

"Yes Jasper, she does realize that, and because of that she is very, very close to giving in." said Edward.

Hmm very close to giving in huh? I thought to myself. Hmm then we must go shopping. I looked at Alice and saw that her face had gone blank. When she came back she said "Jasper stop it" Just then she got another vision. "fine Edward we'll do it your way. When are they going to be home?" she asked.

"Em and Rose will be home tomorrow and Carlisle will be home around six and Esme is already home. Why? Couldn't you see that?" asked Edward.

"I can but I don't want to. My brain hurts." as a reflex I took her hand. "No Jasper. It's taking all of my love for you to stop myself form ripping you into little tiny pieces, spread the parts all around the world, and let you put yourself back together. Don't push it." My mind unintentionally skated over all of the newborn vampires, that were twice as big as she is, that I had defeated when I lived in the south.

"Don't underestimate her, Jasper." Edward said. "She's unconsciously is making plans for you, well parts of you anyway, and let's just say your um, man parts won't be happy." Damn I forgot that he could read minds. Stupid mind reading vampire.

"Um Edward? Don't you mean his penis? It's okay to say it out loud. We've all heard of it before. And we've also seen one. I know I've seen yours on numerous occasions." said Bella

"Yes well there are children present." Edward said defending himself.

"Oh yes and when she finally is old enough to know what a penis is, she will surely remember this moment when she's only a few weeks old, as the time when she first heard the word penis." she shot back.

"Okay fine I give up."

"Good" she said satisfied with the win " hey Jasper, can I hold Abby?" I looked at her suspiciously. She looked innocently back at me, and I could feel no malice coming from her, but I could be sue, because everything from anger and malice to happy and joyful was coming from Alice.

Apparently Edward heard my thoughts because he said "It's alright Jasper, She's not going to do anything. She just wants to hold her."

Fine I thought, and handed my surprisingly silent daughter over to Bella

She started talking to Abby softly "Hi Abby" she cooed "I'm Bella, your aunt." Abby smiled, and Edward groaned.

"Bella please don't encourage this. It will just make things worse if it doesn't work out and besides when you said 'aunt', Alice imagined billions of ways she could harm you." Edward said.

Bella held up Abby so that when Edward looked at her Abby was in the way of her face. " Oh come on Uncle Eddie, look how adorable she is!"

If Emmett was here he would never let Edward live that down I thought to myself

"Yes Jasper I'm aware of that fact, thank you but he's not going to find out, right Jasper?" Edward asked.

"It's not Jasper you have to worry about Edward," said Alice "It's Bella. If I were you, I'd let her have what she wants."

"That won't be hard, because he gives me anything I want anyway." said Bella.

"Don't be so sure" Alice said.

"Alice will you please stop singing American Idiot in your head, and just let me see what I won't give her?" Edward said in an annoyed voice.

"No my dear brother I don't believe I can. You see, I'll need a laugh when it's time for that particular conversation to come about, so it's in my best interest to say silent about the matter."

"Alice what do I want?" asked Bella.

"You'll see" she simply said. "Finally we're home."

"Here's Abby, Jasper" she said when we were all out to the car. I just nodded and took her. An uneasy feeling came over me, an apparently I spread it on to everyone else because Bella said "Umm, should we go inside?"

"Jasper can you tone it down a little?" asked Edward. I just looked at him and nodded.

"Okay here's the plan. We won't tell anyone why we have Abby until Emmett and Rosalie get home tomorrow, so that means, Jasper we can have her overnight, which means we have to go shopping. When was the last time she ate?" Alice asked. She held out her finger to me to tell me to wait while her face went blank. "Okay, we should probably go to the grocery store first. Let's just go inside and change then we'll go."

"Alice I think we should cut this shopping trip very, very short" said Bella.

"Why?" asked Edward.

"Because babies need lots of sleep. It's already 6 and she should be in bed by 7. We should split up."

"Okay how about you and Edward go to the grocery store, and Jasper" Alice paused to give me a withering look, "and I will go get her clothes and a bed."

"Now Alice" Edward said "we'll have to do this fast. Not vampire fast mind you, but you need to be back here at 7 at the latest."

"Fine" Alice replied "We'll take Abby and meet you guys back here in an hour." she said as she walked to her Bubblegum Pink Ferrari **(Pic on Profile)**.I could tell this would be the longest shopping trip I've ever been on.

**YAY ME I FINISHED A CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! Finally**

**I'm thinking of doing another story here's the summary tell me what you think**

**Summary: Charlie died 3 months ago. Bella is still torn up about it and wants to be like him when he was her age. But what happens when the only skateboarder at Forks High is an Emo named Edward?**

**Tell me what you think!!!!!!!! And also a Huge, Gigantor Thank You to my beta brokennecksandbrokenhearts!!!!!!!!!! She is utterly amazing and I couldn't have done it without her!!!!!!!! Oh yeah the song American Idiot by Green Day was the most irritating song my friend Zackary could think of at the time. Umm. Idk if I forgot anything oh yeah! If you review I'll get the chapters posted faster. And there is no reason why you cant review. Even the people who aren't signed in can, so there are no excuses. And I have a question for you guys can I do some Edward and Bella stuff in here I think It'd be funny with them in band. Oh yeah and lets play a game. If you actually read this long ramblly AN then you can put the words 'American Idiot' in your review and then ask a question about the story and I'll answer it!**

**Thnks for reading!!!!!!**

**Casey**


End file.
